


Bored

by orphan_account



Series: Untitled [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Mentions of Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyamorous Relationships, Sherlock Holmes is a dirty dirty man, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, a different kind of Holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Sherlock catches you in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies considerably.
> 
> According to laws in England and Wales, the age of consent is 16, but if the person is a student of the older person it becomes 18.
> 
> I have labeled this story with an underage warning as a precautionary measure. How old someone thinks this character could be will be left entirely in reader's imagination.
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings.
> 
> This has neither been brit-picked or beta'd.

Daddy and John have gone out for the evening, so you're home by yourself. You try working on your coursework, but you eventually become frustrated with it and take a break. You pad downstairs to the living room and try to watch some telly in order to take your mind off of things. You sit down onto the sofa and pick up the remote off of the coffee table. You press the on button and find the television still set to the DVD setting. You're about to change it when the DVD player clicks on and the disc starts up. 

What you see before you onscreen is two gorgeous men sitting on a sofa kissing one another. One of them starts cupping the rather large bulge of the other one and then undoing his trousers. He sinks to his knees, pulls out the other one's cock, and starts sucking it. 

Part of you is telling you to turn it off, but the other part of you is reaching under your skirt and sliding your fingers into your knickers. You start to circle your swollen clit with your middle finger, gently at first and then gradually add a bit of pressure. You start to moan softly, watching the delicious acts of debauchery being performed on your television screen. 

You become so engrossed in the movie (and what you're doing) that you don't even hear the front door being opened. It isn't until a dark figure storms in the room and pulls you out of your reverie.

"John! John! Are you here? I think I've... Oh."

You jump at the sight of your Uncle Sherlock standing just in front of the sofa, looking down at you. His head then turns towards the noises on the television. You try to scramble for the remote, but he's too fast and snatches it off of the table first. 

Sherlock leisurely removes his coat and drapes it over a nearby chair. He then sits down next to you, his body presses up against yours. You try smoothing out your skirt, but Sherlock places his free hand on your thigh, sliding the skirt upwards. 

"Does your father know you like to watch such naughty films? Of course, not. It was probably already in the player. So when you turned on the television, it just started up automatically. You most likely didn't know what to do at first. You wanted to turn it off, but didn't because you were curious. Then you became aroused by what you were watching, an unexpected surprise. Figuring no one was home, you decided to take it upon yourself to indulge in self-gratification. And that's when I walked in the door. Well, dear niece, how did I do?" 

"Uncle Sherlock..."

He cuts you off with his mouth kissing yours. His lips are even softer than you had imagined them being. Not that you'll ever admit that you imagined what it would be like to kiss your uncle. His long fingers slip into your already soaked knickers and starts teasing your clit rather pleasingly. You only now just notice that the sound on the television has been silenced and open your eyes when you feel the motion of Sherlock undoing his trousers with his other hand. His lips gently pull away from yours. His eyes bore into you as he focuses on your physical reaction to his deft fingers. 

He then reaches into his pants and pulls out his long, hard erection. You lick your lips at the sight of it and begin to bend down in order to take it into your mouth, when Sherlock stops you. 

"No. That's not what I want. I want to feel your tight, sweet, wet cunt wrapped around my cock. I want you to ride me like a fucking race horse. _Now_."

You've never really heard your uncle use such obscenities before today. Of course, hearing them in his deep, knicker-wetting baritone causes you to squirm slightly in your seat. 

"Stand up and face the television. I want you to peel off those knickers _slowly_. Be sure to bend over so I may appreciate your gorgeous bum. Come on. Don't keep me waiting."

You do as he instructs, even bending over exaggeratedly so your uncle can enjoy the view of your luscious arse in all its glory. 

"Excellent. Have a seat." he says as he pats his hands on his thighs. 

He grips his cock as its base to hold it still. You spread your legs just enough so you can sink down onto his cock, with your back flush against his chest. When you are fully seated onto him; his hands grab onto your hips tightly, his fingers leaving indents into your flesh. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" his voice growls low in your ear. " _Move_."

"Yes, Uncle Sherlock." you say simply. 

You start bouncing up and down on his cock, eliciting deep moans from your uncle. 

"Oh, Uncle Sherlock! Oh my god! Oh..." you cry as his long prick seemingly hits your g-spot every time he enters you. 

Sherlock's voice in your ear sends you even closer to climax. "You love my cock, don't you? You're such a good girl. Always the dutiful daughter. I wonder what your Daddy would say right now if you saw you like this. Riding me like a good little slut. Taking my cock. Letting me fill your tight hole with my cum. Do you think he's watching us right now? My brother does love to watch, doesn't he? Yes. Yes, he does. Well, let's give him a good show, hmm?"

Sherlock's hand snakes between your legs, rubbing your clit as you ride him harder and faster. 

"Uncle Sherlock, I'm going to cum.... Oh my gosh...." you moan as your orgasm washes over you in waves. 

Sherlock then grabs onto your hips firmly, thrusting into you hard until his own orgasm rips through him and he comes deep inside of you. Without giving you a moment to rest, he tells you to stand up and put your knickers back on.

"Don't you dare clean yourself until John and my brother have returned home. Then you will show them what a good girl you are and let them fill your cunt as well. You will do this for me, won't you?"

You nod your head in acquiescence. 

"Good." Sherlock then looks at the clock on the wall and turns back towards you. "Well, I have to dash. Tell John I was looking for him, all right?" In an oddly uncharacteristic move, he kisses you on the forehead. He then grabs his coat and leaves without ceremony. 

You turn your head from the hallway back to the television. You hadn't even noticed that the video had ended and the screen had gone black. You stare at your defiled appearance in the reflection of it in disbelief. Your eyes gaze up at the clock on the wall just above it. You chuckle softly and think, Daddy will be home soon. You pick up the remote and press the button to switch off the telly. You lean back on the sofa and smile contentedly. You can hardly wait. 


End file.
